icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Ersberg
| birth_place = Sala, Sweden | draft = undrafted | career_start = 2005 }} Erik Ersberg (born March 8, 1982 in Sala) is a Swedish professional ice hockey goaltender, currently with the Salavat Yulaev of the Kontinental Hockey League. Playing career Ersberg started his ice hockey career playing for VIK Västerås HK in HockeyAllsvenskan (tier two in the Swedish league structure). For season 2005–06 he joined the Jönköping based elite club HV71. As a backup goalie behind Stefan Liv, Ersberg guarded the net for ten games in his rookie season, ending the regular season with a save percentage of .929. In the Elitserien playoffs 2006 he played in two games with a .857 save percentage. The following season he got his breakthrough and became starting goaltender for HV71 and was also selected for the Swedish national team in the 2006 Karjala Tournament and Channel One Cup. He is somewhat of a late bloomer as he has never before played for the national team, including youth and junior tournaments. In season 2006–07 he was nominated as the second candidate for the title Elitserien Rookie of the Year. On 22 March 2007 he was awarded the Honken Trophy, which is awarded to the Swedish goaltender of the year. On 31 May 2007, Los Angeles announced on their web site that they have signed Ersberg to a one-year entry-level deal. He started the 2007–08 season playing for Manchester Monarchs in the American Hockey League. On 21 February 2008, the Kings recalled Ersberg from Manchester, becoming the first Swedish-born goaltender in Los Angeles Kings franchise history. On 23 February Ersberg made his NHL debut against the Chicago Blackhawks at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. He replaced Dan Cloutier, who was pulled in the second period with the score 5-1. The Kings scored four goals in the third period to tie the game 5-5 and send it into overtime, where the Blackhawks scored for the 6-5 victory. Ersberg allowed only one goal on 19 shots, but earned the overtime loss. On 6 March Ersberg recorded his first career NHL win and shutout. He made 40 saves to defeat the Ottawa Senators 2-0. Ersberg became the first NHL rookie to make at least 40 saves in a shutout since 14 November 1996. He also broke the Kings' franchise single game record for saves by a rookie, breaking Gary Edwards' previous mark of 38 saves during the 1971–72 season.Los Angeles Times, Page D5, 8 March 2008. For the 2010–11 season, Ersberg was assigned to the Manchester Monarchs. He proceed to leave the team without permission and on October 22, 2010, Ersberg was placed on waivers. After clearing waivers two days later he had his contract terminated by the Kings for violating his contract. He has since been playing for the Russian club Salavat Yulaev Ufa in KHL. Awards * Awarded the Honken Trophy (Swedish Goaltender of the Year) in 2007. * Gagarin Cup in 2011 (Salavat Yulaev Ufa) Career statistics Regular season Statistics as of end of the 2009–10 NHL season. Post-season Statistics as of end of the 2008–09 NHL season. International play Ersberg has played for Sweden in the following competitions: * 2007 World Championships International statistics Statistics as of 19 August 2009. References External links * Category:Born in 1982 Category:HV71 players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:VIK Västerås HK players Category:Undrafted